The way things never were
by Dracoslover121
Summary: Hermione gets the surprise of her life when she walks into her father's bar and sees none other than Draco Malfoy.  HGDM


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Unfortunately J.K.R. owns from it all. I only own the plot.

Pairings: HGDM; BZOC more to come in following chapters.

**The Way Things never were.**

**Chapter 1**

"Well you are one person I didn't expect to see in a muggle bar." Hermione said walking up to a blond boy sitting at the bar.

"Get over it, Mudblood" Draco said not looking up from his drink.

"Good Night, Draco. I will see you at school." She said not even trying to fight with the Slytherin.

"Is that all you are going to say?" Draco said looking up for the first time.

"I don't have the want or the energy to fight with you Malfoy." Hermione said over her shoulder as she walked to the other end of the bar. As she sat down she said to the lady leaning over the bar working on a crossword puzzle. "Krystal I would love a Cosmo."

"Mione, you know I can't serve you those anymore. Your father specifically asked me not to." Krystal said looking up from the puzzle.

"Come on Krystal, I have been coming here for two years. I think that my relationship with you trumps the one that you have ongoing with my father." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Hermione I would love to serve you anything you want…but your father is the owner. I have to listen to him." Kry said with a frown.

"I understand. Is he in the back?" Mione asked.

"Yeah…but you don't want to go back there right now. He is 'interviewing' a new girl." Kry commented. Ever since her parents had divorced, Hermione had to deal with the fact that her father had sold his dental practice and bought a bar. Not only did he personally "interview" all of the waitresses. Most of them spent more than a couple hours in his office. She didn't mind the fact that she knew he was having sex with all of the women, but he was blatantly obvious about it.

"Granger, your dad owns this place?" Draco said as he walked up. Hermione had totally forgotten that he was there.

"Yeah, he bought the Lion's Mane last year." Hermione said with out looking at him.

"Granger, would you look at me while I am talking to you please? I am a superior."

"Get over yourself. For being **superior **you don't look around do you? Have you noticed anything different about me?" Hermione said with another sigh. This night was not turning out how she wanted it to. First Ron had broken up with her because of some information that her parents had told her. She wasn't a Granger. She was a Zambini. The Zambini's were not faithful followers of Voldemort. During the war they were also spies like Snape. When Hermione, also known as Adrianna Bianca Caprice Zambini and Blaise were born, the Zambini's were forced to hide one of the two twins. Blaise didn't even know about her yet. When they had turned 18 the past week, the glamour spell that the Zambini's had placed on her wore off. She went from a short, bushy-haired, brown eyed, know-it-all to a very tall, slender, straight black haired, baby blued eyed, woman.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco said after he finally looked at her. "You can't be Hermione. You are too gorgeous."

"Thanks, but I would really like it if you wouldn't tell anyone what you have seen tonight." Hermione implores.

"Fine, but you have to tell me why you look so different." Draco says.

"Alright, that is a fair trade. First off I would like you to take the wizards oath that nothing said here will leave here."

"Fine I swear on Merlin's grave that nothing said here will leave here." As Draco says the oath, a blue light surrounds them both.

"Ok. To start off with I would like to tell you my real name. A name that even I didn't know about until earlier this summer. My name is Adrianna. Adrianna Bianca Caprice……" Hermione starts to say her last name. The next thing she knows her father is barreling past Draco and drags her by the arm to his office.

"Adrianna, I would love to know to whom you are talking to." Her father, sorry adopted father, said with out preamble.

"His name is Draco Malfoy. He is the heir to the biggest fortune in the wizarding world. He is also best friends to my **brother** Blaise. I think that I need to become friends with him if I am every to be close to my real brother." Hermione said with a flinch at her real name.

"What do you mean the **biggest** fortune in the wizarding world?" Her father asks.

"His family owns more than three fourths of the entire shipping industry in the world. My REAL father owns the rest." Mione said with venom in her voice. She still hadn't forgiven her father for not telling her. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go finish telling Draco my story so he can help me find a way to both tell Blaise, and so I can get out of this stupid birth betrothal." She finished with a huff. Hermione walked out of the room with out looking back. As she walked up to Draco, she looked him square in the eye.

"Do you want to come home with me tonight? I will finish telling you what has happened if you wouldn't mind. I feel too cramped in here with all of my father's sluts. You can floo home in the morning." Hermione asked.

"Fine with me. We can take my limo back to your house if you want." Draco said with a very gentlemanly bow to let Mione pass.

"Thank you…Why are you being nice? And why are you riding in a muggle limo…I thought that your father hated all things muggle." She asked looking at him suspiciously.

"You are now known as a pureblood. Of course I will treat you with the respect you deserve. After the dark Lords fall, my father made a deal with the minister. He was to live as a muggle for a year for every muggle that he killed. That means that he has to live a muggle for 69 years." Draco said with conviction.

"So I am only good because I am a pureblood? Thanks but no thanks. If this is the way I am to be treated now, I want to go back to being a muggle-born. I think that you need your head checked, Malfoy. I am glad that your father is being held responsible for all of the misdeeds that he did." Hermione said while she was storming away.

"Hermione, wait up." Draco said running after her.

"My name is Adrianna, but call me Adri. I think that is much nicer than Hermione." She said with a sigh.

"Fine Adri, did you know that you were a Zambini before this summer?" Draco asked.

"I never told you my last name…how did you know that I was pureblood….Why did you guess the Zambini's?" Adri said with surprise.

"Blaise has been my best friend for 15 years…if I wouldn't recognize his twin. You look too much alike for coincidence. I wonder... does Blaise know that you are very much alive and not dead like his parents have been telling him for years?" Draco asked with a very Slytherin like smirk. He now had something to hold over her.

"You can't tell him. You took a wizard's oath not to….to break it means tremendous pain." Adri said copying his smirk. She may have been placed in Gryffindor, but she was from a very Slytherin family.

"Damn, you are right. I wish that I could tell him. It would help him through the loss of his fiancé." Draco said trying to convince Adri to let him tell.

"There is something that I haven't told you…Are you Betrothed by any chance?" Adri said trying not to look nervous.

"Yeah, but is don't know to whom. My father arranged it when I was a baby….No…Don't tell me…are **you** my betrothed?" He asked with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Yes actually. I was hoping you have a good idea as to how to get out of it. I really don't want to marry you….OH SHITE. I forgot I was supposed to go to the Zambini's house tonight. Will you accompany me, please?" Adri said with a pleading look on her face. She wasn't above begging.  
"Don't beg. It isn't very becoming. I was going to go there my self. I was invited to the party that they are hosting tonight. I think that it is in your honor. I hope you plan to wear something else. These are purebloods that are there. They wouldn't take it well if you showed up in muggle cloths." He commented with a look of disgust. He was really going to have to teach this girl how to dress.

"Well I didn't plan to stay there very long." Adri confessed. She was actually hoping to make a bad impression so that they would void her betrothal.

"I will teach you how to dress…if you are to be my fiancé then you will have to dress better. A Malfoy doesn't go out in shabby cloths. I will alter these cloths for tonight…but it doesn't last forever. _Vestitus Verto. (_a/n this roughly means clothing transform in Latin)" He said with a flick of his wand.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!?!? We are in the middle of a muggle neighborhood. Do you want to get expelled from school? Whoa…..what happened to my clothing?" Adri yelled getting more attention then Draco did with his simple spell.

"I changed them. The spell only last for the night…but I think that it is fitting. My mother uses it regularly. You really should learn it. It transforms your regular clothing in to anything that you can imagine." He said with a quick glance down at her clothing. She went from wearing plain blue jeans and a t-shirt to a very nice cocktail dress. Her new dress was long, deep blue that shimmered like the stars.

"Nice choice by the way." She said pleasantly surprised.

"I just chose what I have always imagined you in…..oops I wasn't supposed to say that was i." he said blushing (a/n I am sorry but I think Draco blushing would be very cute.)

"Well I think that it is time to make our way to the Zambini's. We are already late." She said not trying to look pleased by his comment.

"It's fashionably late. Get it right." He said grabbing her hand and apparating.

That is all for the first chapter. I would really love some feed back if it is possible. This is my first story on my own. If you see some details that are wrong please tell me.

Thanks,

Ariel.


End file.
